Walking toward the hell
by GreenIllusions
Summary: Porque el siempre dividió el mundo en dos, blanco y negro, humanos y monstruos. Pero esta ella, con alma demoniaca, ojos negros y labios rojos. Indefinible. Imposible de clasificar. Un trozo de infierno. / RubyxDean


_**Walking toward the hell**_

"_Eso es lo que pasa cuando vas al infierno, Dean. Eso es lo que es el infierno, olvidar quien eres" -. _

_**Ruby 3x09**_

..oOo.

Lo supo desde la primera vez que la vio. Al cruzar el umbral del bar, con esa cara de ángel y sonrisa ladina de zorra, los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, vaqueros ajustados a la cadera, camiseta sin mangas de un blanco sucio por su esencia y cazadora de cuero negro como la misma, el cabello rubio cayéndole en cascada por ambos lado de su rostro y los ojos de un azul acerado mirándolo con burla descarada. La socarronería maquillaba su rostro, junto con ese matiz de hostilidad que siempre le acompaña cuando se trata de él.

_Porque Dean sabe que esa mirada solo le pertenece a él. _

Ella es pura mujer, con fuego latiente bajo la piel, una belleza fiera y salvaje como una leona que caza bajo el abrigo de la noche en los oscuros parajes de lo desconocido. Atractiva hasta el puto infierno, de mirada feroz y tan femenina como puede ser una amazona, la guerrera que adorna las leyendas ancestrales, una bestia indomable de peligrosa determinación. No demuestra fragilidad alguna. Ella es perfección, osadía y una amenaza para su mundo desquebrajado. Una amenaza para Sam.

No dice nada cuando ella se sienta a su lado, acompañada de su aire de cinismo e ironía, o en el momento en el que pide un vaso de ron "_del más fuerte, por favor_". Mientras que él observa su reflejo a través de la superficie ambarina de su bebida, ojos verdes de cazador, de pistolero y aventurero, los ojos de un alma libre que ha sido condenada al mismísimo infierno. Tintados con la desesperanza, cubierta por capas y capas de falsa seguridad, una confianza ciega de que todo saldrá bien aunque sabe que todo se trata de una hermosa mentira, cruel desde su cimientos, dulce en su cobijo.

Se lleva el vaso de whisky hasta los labios, da un trago hondo y sin respirar, el puro licor le abrasa el paladar hasta la garganta, descendiendo lentamente hacia el estomago, quemando todo lo que encuentra en su camino. Se pregunta qué tanto tendrá que soportar, un fuego eterno no debe ser tan agradable como el candente whisky que recorre sus entrañas, el calor lo quema todo y en ocasiones duda poder resistirlo. Ella lo observa en silencio, bebe sin mediar palabra, como una fiera oculta tras lo matorrales esperando el momento ideal para desgarrar la carne de su presa. Él sabe que ella es ese fuego, ella es parte de su infierno. En el fondo del bar suena la guitarra de Clapton, acorde tras acorde, nota tras nota, como si el mundo girara alrededor de aquella melodía.

Ambos están demasiado cerca el uno del otro, hasta el punto que pueden sentir el calor que despide el cuerpo del otro, la calidez de una estrella que resplandece en el cielo y el calor abrasador de un fuego destructivo; solo bastaría con que uno de los dos se estirara un poco para que sus pieles lleguen a rosarse en una caricia prohibida. Pero al mismo tiempo están a años luz de distancias, con kilómetros de por medio, tan separados como su esencias les permite, un abismo que ninguno piensa cruzar. Cazador y presa. Buenos y malos. Solidaridad y egoísmo. Lejos, a millones de años luz del uno del otro donde solo existe un puente que los une, un nexo en común.

"¿Dónde está Sam?" pregunta ella, con ese tono mordaz con que se dirige solo a él.

"En el motel, buscando la forma de librarme del infierno" bebe otro trago, limpio y puro, vaciando su vaso hasta la mitad. "_Aléjate de él_" dice sin mover los labios, sin pronunciar sonido.

"Es el puto infierno, Dean. Estamos en guerra"

Lo sabe, no es necesario que alguien le explique el significado de aquella frase. Él ya no va estar, morirá y será consumido por las llamas, mientras que en la tierra una guerra se desata. Batallas que se consumirán cuando el sol se oculte bajo el horizonte, sangre que bañara las calles y muertes que adornaran los titulares, ojos negros que lo observan todo. Y Sam estará allí, luchando como solo un Winchester puede luchar. Y Ella estará allí, a su lado, en vez de él. Si, definitivamente es el puto infierno.

Porque el siempre dividió el mundo en dos, blanco y negro, humanos y monstruos. Pero esta ella, con alma demoniaca, ojos negros y labios rojos. Indefinible. Imposible de clasificar. Luchando junto a ellos, buscando la victoria a su lado, en un bando al cual no debería permanecer.

"¿Por qué lo haces?" le pregunta, con la mirada clavada en su vaso.

"Ya te lo he dicho, no soy como ellos."

Aun no lo entiende. Toda su vida ha seguido un código, un conjunto de reglas dispuestas para salvarle el pellejo en ciertas situaciones, preceptos de un cazador y ahora no está cumpliendo con ninguna de las pautas enseñadas por su padre, Bobby o aprendidas al paso mientras se cargaba a unos cuantos monstruos; al contrario, nada de lo que sabe le ha preparado para esto. Pero esta allí, con un demonio a centímetros de distancia, sin balas de sal, salmos en latín o trampas del diablo ocultas en el piso; las armas se han quedado en el maletero y sus fuerzas para luchar se han perdido después del sexto vaso de whisky. Nada es como se supone que debería ser.

Ahora solo se encuentran ellos, entre trazas del alcohol y el sonido fascinante de una guitarra. Sin blancos, ni negros, tan solo una escala de grises.

"Demuéstramelo"

"¿En verdad debo creer que te importa? ¿Por qué mejor no te dedicas a librar tu culo del infierno?" le replica ella, acabándose la última gota de ron de su vaso. "No sabes, no tienes idea en lo que te has metido."

"Hasta donde sé, en el hoyo más profundo" dice con la ironía plantada en su voz. "Junto con los de tu misma calaña"

"No me tientes"

"No lo hago"

Lo que ocurre dos horas después está muy lejos de su compresión, _ha tentado al demonio_.

Está tirado en el suelo, con el labio roto y el sabor metálico de la sangre inundándole el paladar, mientras que ella le observa con ojos negros demoniacos. Lo ha empujado con demasiada fuerza, en un arrebato de ira casi humana; en su rostro ha desaparecido todo rastro angelical. En ese momento, Dean puede ver el demonio dentro de una vaina humana. El fuego arde nuevamente bajo la piel.

Dean se levanta y se lanza contra ella, él es un cazador y sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Un puñetazo en la cara, un rodillazo en el abdomen, él la aprisiona contra la pared pero ella es más fuerte, mucho más. Se libera como el ángel que extiende sus alas, alzándose en vuelo hacia el cielo. Y ella vuela, aunque no sea un ángel. Lo toma de la solapa de la chaqueta y lo vuelve a lanzar contra la pared, un golpe certero y sin misericordia.

Pero el es un Winchester, un cazador que nunca ha aprendido a perder, con demasiado orgullo inundándole la mirada; siempre verde, siempre llena de esperezas. Por eso se pone de pie, con un hilillo rojo que le baja por la frente, cuadra los hombros y se arroja contra ella. Aunque ya no sea ella con quien este luchando, porque él está enfrentándose con el fuego infernal, con un demonio de ojos amarillentos que ya no está en este mundo, con la perra del cruce de camino y con todo el infierno si es posible. Ella lo sabe, por eso ella también pelea.

Pelean hasta que los golpes son insoportables y comienzan a transformarse en caricias que en realidad no lo son, pero las imitan a la perfección. Con besos que llevarían al infierno a cualquiera, con mucha lengua, poco oxigeno y pequeños mordiscos que arrancarían la carne si quisieran. Las manos lo tocan todo, exploran cada centímetro de piel despertando el deseo en cada poro, en cada rincón oculto de sus cuerpos. Un deseo sucio, prohibido y pecaminoso, desconocido para el cazador.

Él le lame entre las piernas, le besa el interior de los muslos y acaricia su pecho feroz, de una forma casi animal. Ella hunde sus uñas en la carne, lo atrae hacia ella y susurra su nombre al oído, sin pasión solo con deseo. "_Dean, Dean, Dean_", repite muy bajito, tentándolo un poco más. Y él cae en la tentación, porque le gusta cómo suena su nombre entre los labios de la demonio, como si fuera el mismo infierno que estuviera suplicando por él.

Entre ardientes llamas lo hacen, él le penetra con fuerza y sin delicadeza, sin pararse a pensar en posiciones o como le gustara al otro. Lo hace de la forma más primitiva y salvaje que pueden, como dos animales que se desgarran la piel con cada roce, con besos que incineran la carne y el pecado acobijándolos en todo momento. Se siente libres de hacer lo que quieran y lo hacen, sin cadenas del infiernos que les aten, sin un Sam quien cuidar, ni cazadores que les diga quien tiene que ser la presa.

Juntos son el infierno en dos cuerpos, separados solo son los acordes diferentes de una canción.

"Falta poco" dice ella entre gemidos "Pronto va amanecer"

Él lo sabe, como también sabe que solo le queda menos de una semana para probar el verdadero sabor del infierno y no las migajas que ella le ofrece a través de un cuerpo humano. Pero aun sabiéndolo, la besa como no la había besado esa noche, queriendo probar hasta el último residuo infernal que queda en sus labios rojos, hasta perderse en el sabor a condena que le ofrecen los labios de Ruby.

Cuando el sol sale por el este, él ya esta vestido y sin el asomo de alguna herida, el apellido Winchester donde debe estar y el alma de cazador de vuelta en su sitio. Ella lo ve desde la cama, con ojos negros demoniacos, labios rojos y sonrisa ladina, una invitación al pecado que él rechaza al cerrar la puerta de la habitación 204 de aquel viejo motel.

_En pocos días tendrá mucho infierno que probar_.

* * *

_¿Tomates, frutas podridas, dagas? No me vayan a quemar viva ;)_

_Diganme que les parece, es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos. _

_Besos_


End file.
